


Hallelujah Nights

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been pack mates for a while, and with each passing day they fall deeper in love. When the night comes that Jared claims his mate, Jensen is swept off his feet into a world of pure pleasure and love.





	Hallelujah Nights

Jared is like a wild storm, not one Jensen runs from, but one he rushes towards. A wild, fiercely, ravenous storm that might just destroy Jensen, and yet he spreads his arms wide and welcomes the danger. Jared is a wild Alpha, feral and vicious in the heart of battle, and that savageness makes Jensen wet. The primal beast inside Jared leaves Jensen breathless, doesn’t frighten him in the least. 

As the Alpha of the pack, Jared can be a monster when he is threatened. His body twisting and bones breaking, ripping into his enemies when he is at war with those stupid enough to challenge his authority. 

Jensen can feel the intense love Jared had for him, his growling is sweet and rumbling, sounding like a kitten purr, even as Jared nips at Jensen’s neck, leaving his mark on the Omega, he is gentle. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Jared purred, leaning forward slightly to kiss Jensen’s soft lips. Jensen trembles, aroused by his mate’s possessiveness, breathing a soft sigh as his lover kissed his lips and tenderly whispered, “Mine.” 

Over the past month, with the full moon soon rising, the heat between them, the need and craving, grows stronger. They started out as friends, pack mates, but with each passing day, their attraction grows stronger. 

Jensen had seen the lust and desire shining in Jared’s eyes, knowing that on the night of the full moon, Jared would claim him. The thought left him breathless, body quivering. Something about Jared’s dark eyes, his smoldering gaze, made Jensen wet. At night, alone in his bed, he fucked his tight hole on a knotted dildo, craving the real thing, knowing their love making would be rough and dominating and brutal. The desire to be taken sends shiver through his body, the heavier his breathing became. 

He wanted Jared so desperately, nearly whining like a pup in heat. 

When the night came, the moon full and glowing golden, Jared came for him. By the time Jared made it into his room, Jensen was leaking, slick rushing down his thighs. Jared snarled, his cock hard and throbbing as he grabbed Jensen forcefully, pulling him into a biting kisses as he shoved Jensen into the bed. Jensen is so aroused he can barely breathe, titling his head back in submission and parting his legs, welcoming his mate in. 

Jared hungers for the sensation of that clenching heat, a deep growling rumble vibrating from his throat as he leans down, brushing his nose along the curve of Jensen’s throat, breathing in deeply. His sniffs against the warm skin, the huff of his hot breath tickling against his mate’s jaw.

Jensen howls with pain and pleasure when Jared entered him, both too caught up in the heat rush to take it slow and gentle. Lips are caressing as body writhe in pleasure, brutal thrusts and howling moans, pleasure so hot it burned, and it felt so good; a painful pleasure Jensen greatly enjoyed. His pulse is racing. His heart pounds against his ribcage while Jared’s fingernails cut into his skin, making him hurt in the best way. Jared’s hips are steadfast as the grind in bed, tangled up in pleasure. His manhood is throbbing inside his wet Omega, his balls heavy and full. 

They share a heated kiss that becomes a vicious bite, snarling, growling lustfully. Jensen howls in pleasure, feeling his slick hole tighten around his mate’s girth. He can feel his Alpha’s lips, moist, soft, honey from each taste, leaving his own mouth tingling. He clings tighter to the stud, his sharpened nails etching curves into his warm skin. His body seems to burn like a fire as his mates knot grows larger, his thighs quivering as the grind in heat. 

Even as the mating haze takes over, leaving his body shaking and tingling, and his heartbeat sounding like a warm drum, all he craves is one more kiss from his mate. The sounds of his moaning arouse his mate’s inner beast, and the Alpha sinks his teeth into his neck, claiming him, owning his very body and soul as he rams into him with savage thrusts. 

Pleasure burns like a blue spark, his pulse is thrumming, and he shivers, nearly driven mad with the sensation of Jared’s teeth on his throat. Other wolves will see the mark; they will be envious of Jensen for having snagged the hottest stud in the pack. Jensen is soaked, his hole slick and throbbing for a knot. Between the biting kisses and the sensation of Jared’s knot growing larger, Jensen is quivering, panting breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut and his heart racing as he loses his soul to the touch of his beloved mate. 

Weaving his arms around Jared, he holds tight as his mate ruts into him, and he shakes harder, his hole clenching around the Alpha’s thickness. Jensen feels the tingle of pleasure surge from the pit of his belly to between his thighs, feels his mates knot thicken, his fingers gripping against Jared’s back, digging into the shifting muscles. Jared's hands close around the omegas hips, tighten, thumbs digging into hipbones. His mate growls, and then hissed as his teeth latch into the skin, Jared biting down hard enough to bruise as he slammed his hips repeatedly into him, mercilessly taking what he needed. 

With every thrust Jensen panted, moaning Jared’s name, breath forced from his lungs, toes curling while his body shakes with an impending orgasm. They rut in an unrelenting rhythm, possessed with the pleasure ruling their intertwined bodies. Pale skin blossoms red with scratches as fingernails rip into ribs and hips. As the minutes ticked by, Jared kept his vicious pace, not bothering to be gentle or soft; he wanted Jensen to feel him for days after the matting. He could hear Jensen moaning his name in between the kisses, the Omega’s voice broken with passion and lust-filled. Growling, Jared fucks into Jensen even harder, rocking the bed and slamming the headboard against the wall; his heart frantically thumps, feeling the tingle of pleasure all the way down to the tips of his toes as Jensen cries out his name. The pleasure and pain takes him away to paradise as his Alpha gives him one more heated kiss.

Jared’s balls throb painfully as he comes, his knot sealing them together, and Jensen sinks into a haze as the wetness fills him. He shivers under Jared, his mate sweet on him now that the lust rush is over, Jared pressing little kisses to his face as they roll onto their sides, cuddling and tied. Jensen’s harsh breathing begins to slow, he becomes peaceful and calm as Jared runs his hand down his spine, fingers massaging gently, the Alpha brushing a little sweet soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. Smiling when Jensen sinks deeper into his arms, Jared hugs his mate tightly, so deeply in love that his joyful emotions swell his heart. For the rest of the night, the loves share little grins and soft kisses, a pair bound by pure love and dear devotion.

♥ END ♥


End file.
